The invention relates to a sealing element including a spring member for generating a seal pressure and to a pivoting motor.
DE 198 34 143 A1 discloses a generic sealing element for sealing off between an impeller (rotary piston) of a camshaft timing device and a housing surrounding the impeller. The sealing element comprises a hollow-cylindrical base body, on which two spring wings pointing away from one another are integrally formed for generating a pressure on the seal engagement surfaces. The basic body is detained in a groove of a vane of the impeller, and the spring wings bear sealingly with their free ends against an inside of the housing surrounding the impeller, the spring wings in each case generating a sealing pressure force.
It is the object of the invention to provide a compact space-saving sealing element which is easy to handle and which has advantageous sealing properties.